


The Digital Quest

by SamoShampioni



Category: Wetten dass...? RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Digimon, Digital Monsters, Gen, Gottschalk, Wetten Dass, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Wetten, Dass...? RPF fanfic where Thomas Gottschalk becomes a Digimon Tamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Thomas Gottschalk and Michelle Hunziker sat on the couch by the TV screen. They were preparing for the new episode of 'Wetten, Dass...?' It was to be a very special edition of the show, to celebrate the many years it had been going on for. The former Pope Benedict had agreed to be on the show through a webcam chat. His resignation as Pope had shocked the whole world, and now, he had agreed to be connected to Wetten, Dass...? via videolink. Many years ago, Frank Elstner had been offered the chance to have Pope John Paul II on his show via videolink, but had declined the offer. Thomas Gottschalk wasn't going to make the same mistake, and sent an acceptance letter to the Vatican before he had really even read the message Benedict had sent him.  
But something was wrong... the videolink wasn't working properly.  
"Sorry folks, there seems to be some sort of problem with the video link," Thomas said, looking at the blank screen.  
"That's a shame," Michelle said sadly, "We were looking forward to having Benedict on our show tonight."  
"We were indeed," Thomas agreed, "I'll see if I can go and fix the problem. You'll be alright here by yourself for a minute or so, I'll go and fix it."  
And with that Thomas left the room. It was hard finding the computer room, but eventually he came across a room with a computer symbol on it. He'd never seen this room before, which was strange, he was sure he knew every room in this building inside and out. He switched on the lights and walked in. No one else was inside. Computers buzzed and whizzed all around him, but only one of them had the screen switched on. Looking on the computer, he couldn't see exactly what the problem was with the video link. In fact, he couldn't find anything to do with the video link at all. But everything seemed to be working fine on the machine itself, except sometimes these strange symbols would appear on the bottom of the screen. Thomas suspected some sort of computer virus had got onto the machine. He wondered how, usually they were always so careful with the computers. Then, the computer problems got a whole lot worse. The computer started to shake and beep. Thomas jumped up, worried something he had done had broken the computer. The whole room became encased in a dull blue glow, as a strange image of a multi-coloured egg appeared on the screen. At that moment, the door swung open and a man dressed all in black entered the room. He looked enraged.  
"What... what's happening?!" Thomas said, trying to switch of the computer but nothing was happening.  
"That's the wrong computer, you idiot! That's my computer! Get off it!" the man shrieked, before he faded away with the rest of the room and all Thomas could see around him was a bright white light.  
"What's going on?! What is this?!" he yelled, but there was no reply. Then, the white light too faded, and all was black.


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First visit to the Digital World...

The first thing Thomas saw when he woke up was fur. Soft, blue fur. Looking up at it, he could see it was a strange blue wolf, with four arms, and a yellow horn sticking out of it's head. It stepped back a little, big blue eyes staring down into his.  
"Hello!" the wolf beamed at him.  
"What the heck are you?!" Thomas yelled, backing up against a tree.  
"Hey, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," the blue wolf smiled, before sitting down next to Thomas, "I'm a good guy! My name is Gabumon, and I'm your Digimon partner!"  
"Digimon? Partner? What is that? What the hell is this place?! Get me outta here right now!"  
"Calm down, calm down," Gabumon smiled, "I can explain everything."  
"I don't want you to explain anything, I want to go home!"  
"You will go home, when the time is right."  
"When the time is right?! And just when will that be," but the Thomas thought a little more, was someone playing a trick on him? After all, he'd been making people do strange and weird bets on TV for years, but even so, this was beyond the pail, so realistic and yet... it had to be fake, didn't it?  
"I get it, it's a bet, isn't it? Ha ha, very funny," Thomas said, distancing himself from the creature, "Well, as the host of this show I demand this bet is cancelled immediately and to be removed from this fake world!"  
"Bet? Show?" Gabumon looked confused, "What are you talking about? And this isn't a fake world, it's the Digital World!"  
\---  
Ten minutes passed, twenty. Michelle was pacing around the room. Where was he? No one seemed to know. The former Pope Benedict was silent as he stood looking on at the scene through a webcam, waiting for the presenter of the show to return. But he didn't. Michelle didn't understand, the videolink problem had been fixed, so where was Thomas?  
"I... I'm sorry, your grace," Michelle said, looking over at the former Pope who looked on disapprovingly.  
"Oh, it's ok," Benedict replied, though he was clearly tired of waiting, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
"Yes, yes, I'll go and get him, why don't I?" Michelle then quickly walked out of the room to find Gottschalk. She was furious with Thomas, this was a live show, and his absence meant that everyone had been kept waiting. Walking to the room with the computers, she found that no one was there. Looking down at the wall she could see that the plug had been pulled out of the computer.  
"Thomas?" she shouted, "Thomas? Are you in here?!"  
Looking around the room full of computers she could see that no one was in here.  
A red bow-tie, sitting on the floor.  
"But... that's Thomas's..."  
\---  
"Aw man, I lost my bow-tie," Thomas said as he looked down at his reflection in a puddle.  
"Bow... what?" Gabumon laughed.  
"It's a thing... we have... it doesn't matter," Thomas mumbled, "Just... what are you, anyway?"  
"What am I? Why, I'm Gabumon, a Digimon!"  
"I heard that the first time, what exactly is a 'digimon'?"  
"A Digimon is a Digital Monster, we all live here in the Digital World!" Gabumon smiled.  
Looking around, the world didn't look very digital. The strange trees hanging over him looked real enough. As did the blue wolf creature. It was like nothing 'digital' he had ever seen.  
\---  
Michelle had walked around all the rooms of the studio and still there was no sign of Thomas. She even walked out into the car park outside, and saw his car still sitting there in the space. Where was he? She knew that Thomas had been considering resigning as host of 'Wetten, dass..?' for some time since the accident which had taken place on the show, but leaving in the middle of a show? It was unprecedented. At first she had been furious but now she was getting slightly worried. Had something happened? She was determined to find out.


End file.
